


Demon Dean X Sister Reader

by annabethchasecabin6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Escape, Knives, Other, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sister - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethchasecabin6/pseuds/annabethchasecabin6
Summary: my first story so no hate please, but i do greatly accept constructive criticism. i do not own supernatural or the cover of this story. no smut but shows violence so please don't read if you don't like that stuff. hope you enjoy. please leave your comments on what you thought.





	

y= your name n/n = nickname

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Two words Demon. Dean. You and Sam had finally caught him and were trying to cure him in the dungeon. He was inside the demons trap with his arms and legs tied to the chair. At the moment Dean was trying to use the guilt card on Sam.

"Let me go, Sammy, please... it hurts." Dean's voice was full of desperation and pain. 

"No Dean" Sam said sternly.

"Y/n please" Dean turned his attention to you.

"No... I'm sorry" you couldn't meet his eyes. You hated seeing either of your brothers in pain.

"You know what! I don't need your help! I'm going to get out of here and when I do I'm going to bash both of your pretty little heads in!" he yelled as his eyes flashed black. He bared his teeth and pulled against his restraints.

 

Sam flinched and you took a step back in shock. Sam took a vile of blood and angrily jabbed it into Dean's arm. Then he turned to you.

"Come on" he muttered "let's go upstairs" then he left.

You were about to leave as well when Dean spoke up.

"I'd be watching my back if I were you n/n." You turned and quickly left without a word.

You walked into your room to sit down and read. It always relaxed you. Sam was probably in his room on his laptop right about now. You got comfy and started to read. 

 

You've probably been reading for about two hours when the bunkers alarm went off. Quickly you got up and grabbed your gun making sure it was loaded. You took your knife and put it in your pocket. You made your way to the door and walked quickly and quietly up the hallway. You were looking the other way when you banged into something hard, causing you to yelp out in surprise. You looked up and realized it was just Sam.

"What's going on Sam? Is it Dean?" you whispered

"I don't know what happened y/n. There was no break in the trap and the cuffs were secure when I left."

"Then how'd he get out?" 

 

"I don't know, but the bunkers on lockdown so no one can get in or out. Find somewhere to hide while I come up with a plan."

"Sam I want to help. You can't expect me to just sit around and hide while you take Dean on all by yourself."

"Look we don't have time to argue. Just hide. When I come up with a plan I'll text you. Okay?"

"Fine, just be careful and don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Same for you sis." He gave you a hug. And you went your separate ways.

You made your way down the hallway silently. Then picked the least obvious room you could think of, Dean's room. Would he really think you would hide in his room? So you hide in the closet total cliché but it was the only place you could think of. You heard load slow footsteps coming up the hall.

"Y/n! Sam!" Dean's voice boomed "come out. Come out where ever you are."

Your heart rate speed up and you put a hand over your mouth so he wouldn't hear you breathing. Slowly you heard the door open.You became completely still and held you breathe. The boots moved across the room and you heard him pick something up. The boots moved back across the room and the door slammed shut. You stayed still for a bit longer. Right when you were about to let your guard down the closet door was flung open and a hand reaches down a grabbed you. You screamed. Your gun and knife were thrown across the room. Dean lifted you off the ground so your feet dangled in the air.

"Found you," he said with a smirk.

You kicked, thrashed and screamed anything to get him to let go of you. You hated to admit it but demon Dean scared you. You could never predict what he would do.

"Calm down Y/n. I'm not going to hurt you."

'Yeah right' you thought. He wanted to get out so bad just to kill you and Sam, probably slowly and painfully. Just thinking about it made you feel sick. He grabbed both your hands and held them behind your back, he uses his other hand to cover your mouth. He led you down the hall and stopped at the kitchen. There were two chairs in the middle, some rope, and things like knives and hammers on the counter.

"Sit" Dean commanded as he forcefully shoved you towards one of the chairs. As soon as he let go of you, you spun around with your arm raised and tried to punch him in the face. Sadly he caught your fist. He started squeezing your hand and you were shore if he didn't let go soon it would break.

"I said sit. Down." His voice was deadly calm and he stared you in the eyes daring you to disobey him.

He let go of your hand and you quickly sat down. First, he tied your hands behind the chair so tightly he cut off the circulation then he tied your ankles to the legs of the chair.

"Cheer up N/n. The fun hasn't even started yet." You just glared at him

 

"Oh Sammy!" he suddenly yelled making you jump a little "Come play with me and sis!" silence

"SAMMY!" more silences

"Fine you asked for it!"

He picked up a knife from the counter. You thought he was going to go after Sam. No, he walked over to you. You looked up at him in shock.

"Dean don't. Please." You pleaded.

He just jabbed the knife into your leg. You screamed in pain. That got Sam's attention.

"Dean!" you heard Sam shout "Don't hurt her. Stop!"

"Come out first Sam." Dean replied

"No Sammy don't. Just leave please" you called out hoping he would listen but knowing he wouldn't.

It wasn't long till Sam was standing in the doorway. He was about to rush over to you when Dean spoke up.

"Don't touch her Sam."

"Let her go."

"Sit down first."

"Not till you let her go."

"I'm not going to let her go. You know that."

"Then I'm not sitting."

"Fine. Tell you what. I'll make you a deal" Dean countered as he walked over to you and put a knife to your neck. You and Sam both tensed up. "You sit down and when I'm down with the two of you I might let her go with her life." 

 

"Don't hurt her."

"I'm afraid that's not part of the deal. I said alive I didn't say what condition. Now you could take the deal or I could slit her throat right now." He pressed the knife tighter to your neck.

Sam stood there for a few more seconds. Most likely he was thinking of a way to get you both out without giving in. Realizing there was no way to do that without getting you killed in the process Sam let out a sigh and reluctantly sat down next to you.

"Good choice." Dean said as he took the knife from your neck. You sighed in relief. He took Sam's gun and knifes, even the one he keeps in his back pocket to cut ropes. Dean tied Sam's hands just like yours.

"Don't kick me, Sammy." Dean said as he moved down to tie Sam's feet.

Once he was done Dean stood up in front of both of you smirking.

"Now where to begin." He said as his eyes flashed black.

He picked up a hammer and walked over to Sam. "Don't do it, Dean. Don't do it." Sam said as he fought to get his hand out of Dean's grip. Dean just pinned Sam's hand and brought the hammer down. Sam yelled out in pain.

"Stop Dean! Stop please!" you yelled at him but he just brought the hammer down again.

Time skip

Dean had been at it for about two hours now. Alternating between you and Sam. Neither of you had the strength to scream anymore. You were both hanging on to the last threads of consciousness. Finally, dean put the blade down.

"It's not as much fun when you don't scream." Dean said bitterly. "I'll be back... Don't go any were" he laughed at that then left.

"S-S-Sammy... Sam ta-talk to me." You mumbled.

"I'm here. I-I'm here Y

." Sam stuttered out.

'Come on Cas where are you?' you thought. You have been praying to him since Dean got out.

A few minutes later you heard the flutter of wings and Castiel stood before the both of you. "What happened?" Cas asked when he saw the sate of you and Sam.

"Dean" Sam chocked out.

"He got out, how?" Cas's voice was filled with confusion and worry.

"Don't know." You replied

"Hey Cas you think you could maybe, you know... untie us?" Sam said impatiently.

"Oh! Oh right sorry" Cas said

He came over to you and untied the ropes from your wrists. And then he pulled out the knife Dean had stabbed into your leg. You ground your teeth so you wouldn't scream out. Then he moved over to Sam.

"I won't be able to heal you both completely. I don't have enough power and we are going to need all we can get to recapture Dean. I'll stick to the major wounds."

He healed Sam's hand and the gash in his side he got when he talked back. He healed your leg that Dean had broken and the stab wound in your other leg. You and Sam were both still in pretty bad shape and probably didn't look the best either, but it was the best Cas could do.

"Okay we need a plan." You said.

Time skip

"I hate this plan." You said bitterly

"It will be fine." Sam insisted "Now go."

 

 

"Fine" you said with a huff.

Your job was bait Surprise, surprise. You had to 'accidentally' get caught and convince Dean to go to Sam's room thinking that he was alone and unprepared. Dean would most likely be in his room, so you crept up just passed his room and pretended to trip. Just like you thought Dean heard it and rushed to his door. You started scrambling to get any to make it look like you didn't want to be caught. The hardest part was trying to make your leg look like it was still broken.

"What do we have here?" Dean said with a smirk as he walked over to you.

You looked up at him with fear in your eyes. It wasn't hard pretending to be scared like you said before demon Dean scared you. He grabbed you by your arm and hauled you up.

"How'd you get out bug?" Dean asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"You underestimate your little sister." You sneered.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

You said nothing.

"Where's Sam?!" Dean shouted as he shook you.

"No." You said. You had to make him think you didn't want him to know.

He threw you to the ground angrily. He crouched down next to you and took out a knife. You looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Please don't." You begged.

"Where. Is. Sam.?" He asked again stressing each word.

"His room." You whispered looking down in fake defeat.

"And what is he doing there?"

"Trying to stop the bleeding in his side."

"Is he alone?"

 

"Yes."

"Where's Cas?"

"I don't know he won't answer I've been trying since you got out."

"Good. Very good." He hummed "okay up we go." He said as he hauled you up to your feet.

"Where are we going?" you asked

"To pay our dear sweet brother a visit. And you're not going to say a word. Got it?" he said as he glared at you and gripped the knife tightly.

"Yes." You squeaked.

"Good."

You both walked down the hallways, Dean keeping a tight grip on your arm. When you got to Sam's room Dean pulled you in front of him and put a knife to your neck. He opened the door and walked inside as soon as he did Cas grabbed him from behind. You were thrown out of Deans grip because of his surprise.

"Ahhhhh!" Dean yelled out in surprise.

Before Dean could throw Cas off Sam had his hands cuffed and injected blood into him. Dean fell to the ground in pain. Sam and Cas hauled him up and you all made your way down to the dungeon. Once he was locked up again you all let out a sigh of relief.

"He's only got two more doses to go but I think we should have one of us down here at all times don't you think?" Sam said

"Yeah" you agreed "sounds like a plan."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd you think? I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought and anyways I could improve. Thanks!!!! Bye :)


End file.
